Be careful what you wish for
by Pinstar
Summary: Sara, 17 year old who doesn't have much of a family and is socially inept half the time and gets emotionally attached to fiction. While watching TV, 'Teen Wolf' she wishes she could be a part of it, so at the very least she could be thrown into something important and maybe have a 'pack' or family at the end of it all. Probably not one of her brightest moments. -bad summary is bad-
1. Chapter 1

Be careful what you wish for.

People always tell you that, Parents, friends, and family members alike. Seriously it gets pretty fucking old. That's what everyone thinks to themselves until they are granted what their deepest desires and confronted with the consequences of that desire. Sometimes in the end it ends up being worth it. The consequences no matter how horrible don't seem to lie as heavily as what you have gained. Other times though, no matter how beautiful the gains have been, in the end all you are left is with a bitter taste in your mouth, feeling just as empty if not more than when you began.

You can imagine when Sara lay sprawled out on her couch in front of her TV watching her at the moments favorite show wishing, mind you not out loud, that she wished she could be a part of all that. The thought of a pack, a group of people that had your back, friends that would jump at a moment's notice to come and save your ass, from some evil bastard, no matter how scary it was, she might just regret it someday, or not depending.

Some background on Sara is probably wanted. She's intelligent in the fact that she is capable of understanding concepts on paper and being able to absorb new information like a sponge, not so much with wishing to be in a world with monsters that can and probably will end up killing you. I mean really couldn't she pick a safer more non-life threatening TV show to fixate this deeply on, I mean really.

She had some serious social anxiety that she covered up fairly well in more recent years, managing not to look like a complete freak just because a person wanted to talk to you was a fairly new skill she had acquired. That stemmed from the fact that she used to be a very talkative kid in grade school, now that's not so bad maybe you would get picked on a little bit with that quirk, but she was also overweight through grade school and the majority of high school. Getting told to and I quote 'shut up you stupid fatty, we all know that your fat mouth is only good for eating food, you fat fuck', and then also having people slow down their trucks when she was walking home (mind you these people could drive so they were at least 16 years old taunting a 11 year old girl) asking if 'Butter ball need a ride home? Your lard may slide right off if you keep it up!' then speeding away laughing like fucking maniacs.

At the moment she was at a healthy weight due to a very structured meal plan (that she cheated on very often, but supplemented with the fact that she doesn't have a car which forced her to walk everywhere she was in okay shape.)

Her parents were mainly okay people, they didn't abuse her or anything like that, but they did add to some of the problems she would develop. Siblings being over 10 years older than her she was basically an accident. With her siblings being that much older and moved out and parents thrown into their careers she had a lot of alone time. Some may call that freedom and holy shit you should have taken full advantage of every minute of that girl! She called it being left at home alone with no one to be with from the minute she was out of school at 3:30-8pm (and often times later) at night from the age of eight and on, then with schools being cut to four days a week and her parents starting to work more on the weekends she was alone a lot, and okay maybe that is a form of abuse, but to Sara there was a huge difference between forgetting and being busy then outright telling your kid that you don't love them and wailing on them.

So at the age of 17, recently emancipated and two years already graduated from high school (this was due to her having an abundance of free time and having no clue what the hell to do with it), she lay on her couch half her body hanging off of it yelling at a TV show she had emotionally invested herself in from the start. To be honest, those people were her friends, her support, and her rock. She would put old episodes on while she was just doing her regular thing around her house (she was renting it, you think she could afford a house her own house on the salary she got? Ha! You're cute. She knew the owner and they rented to her for about half of what you would normally, probably because they felt sorry for her, being an opportunist she chose to ignore that fact and except when life gave you what you needed to make that goddamn lemonade!).

So yeah, it was blaringly obvious that the girl was lonely and just desperate enough to, for at least that moment to want to live in a world full of blood thirsty monsters just for the chance of a friendship that was that close, that loyal. She was also unlucky enough to be located on top of a very, very, very old druid burial ground. Yeah, you could say that probably came into play, just a little bit.

So let's get this straight, a totally unprepared, teenaged, socially inept, girl who to be stated is absolutely fucking terrified of moths, just wished she could be a part of the Teen Wolf world/universe whatever, when she just so happens to live on top of an ancient druid burial ground. Oh yeah, that could result in either one of two things. 1. She dies within the first 10 minutes or 2…. Okay there probably isn't a door number two that sounds logical. But seriously, with that many variables logic generally gets thrown out of the proverbial window, don't you think?

Note: this is going to be sort of AU, some things will be different, it will generally follow the same rules as the show though but it's not going to be where I put my character into the story and it pretty much follows the show word for word. To be honest that is mainly due to the fact that I'm lazy and don't want to analyze each show in depth to that point, I can't focus on something like that, that long and still like what I'm doing…so I won't! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Sara yawned, stretching out; it was going to be a good day. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, even the grass underneath her was way softer then she expected it would be, everything was per-. Okay maybe not, she shot up and looked around. What the hell? If the fact that she was outside, in the middle of the fucking woods in nothing but a tank top and shorts, at the very least she should be disconcerted about the weather. Seriously, it was the middle of winter in Maine; there should be snow and that sense of despair that comes with all things perpetually cold; it should not be this nice out.

After getting her herself mentally prepared enough to not have a full on freak out, and cursing any god that was out there for the fact that no one thought to bring her shoes before abducting her, seriously people just don't appreciate the power of shoes until you're really missing them.

Kidnap seemed less likely as each minute passed. For one she was wearing the same cloths and they were fairly clean. Two, she didn't smell so she hadn't been out long enough to be transported somewhere with this much of a climate change, and three what would even be the point of kidnap if you were just going to ditch said person after the kidnap? That would be kind of counterproductive unless they had killed her, which they didn't, she was 99.5 percent sure she wasn't dead. She made sure to leave a point five percent incase this was a situation like that on Supernatural. She could be a ghost who didn't know she was a ghost, it's not likely, but it could happen...shut up that's why its point five percent and not fifty percent you jerk.

Now this may sound kind of gross to some people but Sara wasn't one to be obsessive about feet, she walked all over her yard and gravel drive way without shoes on all the time, and she rarely if at all even attempted to get the callouses off of her feet. So it made walking in the woods with no foot wear easier than most, which meant she didn't get every stray thorn stuck in her feet. Don't get her wrong, that's awesome, but if you have ever been barefoot in a forest it isn't fun even for the calloused of foot.

"Fuck, shit, Jehovah, Odin, Allah, Thor, Buddha, Morgan Freeman, whoever the fuck you go by I swear I'm going to fuck your shit up if y-" probably a hundred feet in front of her she saw a glimpse of a car drive by through the trees, then a few moments later another. That obviously meant, to anyone with half a brain cell, a road! Sara was fucking ecstatic, she had been walking around for hours, with many self-pitying breaks to boot and it looked like it was starting to get dark. "Thank you, thank you, so sorry for cussing you out, thank you, and thank you, thank you God." she rambled as she all but ran to the road. In all reality she probably looked like a fucking weirdo running while trying to keep her feet off the ground as much as possible, who cared though? She found a road!

Yes, she had to walk more but at least it was on asphalt and not sharp branches and rocks. See? She could look on the bright side.

Fine, people are fucking rude as shit. Absolutely no one would give her a ride and she had been walking forever, she had given up on having her thumb out in the universal sign of 'I'm desperate as shit, please give me a ride'. Also its dark now and she has that feeling that she is being watched. Seriously did she have to be that person in the first five minutes of Supernatural? What has her life come to? She might as well be that next body that turns up that leads the BAU to that serial killer that they have been looking for.

Sara nearly screamed when voice from a car that was pulled up next to her asked "…kid are you okay? Do you want a ride somewhere?" she had been so lost in her own thoughts she hadn't noticed a car all but stop next to her. Yeah, she almost deserved that serial killer.

"Oh my god I could kiss you but I won't because you look like you're my father's age." When she was tired or high on sugar she changed from the –I'm to scared to barely talk to people I know well- to –I'm going to be a weirdo who spouts off weird and maybe creepy stuff/anything that enters my head with no filter- there usually was no middle, it went from one extreme to another. The stranger, (who Sara did a double take because holy shit he looked familiar, the kind where you know you know them, but oh my God what the fuck is the name and where are they from. You know you should know but your mind is blank) kind of laughed at that while glancing at her, she looked like shit. No shoes barely a shirt (tank tops are more like half shirts) and a pair of shorts that were only really worn for bed. At this point he had already just started to pull the car back onto the road.

"How did you end up all the way out here? There is no town either way for probably thirty miles."

"Yeah, I'd say it's a long story but I have no clue, sometime this morning I woke up in the forest alone, when I went to bed in a bed… I'm Sara by the way…"

He gave her a look as if analyzing if she was lying or not, whatever he saw must have been sufficient because he reached into the back seat to grab a bottle of water and handed it to her. Seriously this guy was probably in her top ten of most awesome people ever now. When she was half way through with it he said in response to her last (verging on a rambled) sentence "Chris Argent…I'm heading toward Beacon Hills the next town until th-are you okay?" to put it bluntly Sara kind of choked on her water. Chris's eyebrow was raised in that suspicious, almost judging but kind of concerned for you way only Chris Argent and Derek Hale could pull off.

"Ha, yeah… I'm good just inhaling water." Crap, what the fuck? Was she being messed with? What was this? Those were just a few of the many thoughts that crossed her mind; you could say her anxiety levels were at a high. Now that she got a better look at the guy she knew where she knew him from. In all honesty she should have recognized him way earlier, but due to the fact she wasn't fucking expecting to ever see the guy in real life it wasn't her first thought.

Hunters are observant, they are trained to be, otherwise they would end up dead way before they could even expect to get into an actual fight with anything supernatural, they would be killed in training. If you couldn't handle the training you were better off dying then or leaving and changing your last name to something else to cover up the shame of being a failure. That was at least how the Argents were raised.

To Chris the girl was suspicious and the way she acted to his name and where they were headed sent off alarm bells in his head. The way she sat there looking terrified didn't help her case much either. She wasn't dangerous though, that much he could tell. For one there had been wolfs bane in the water, not enough to kill or even the type that would, but enough where you would know if she was one-she wasn't. The paint on his car had mountain ash in it; the only way if she was something for her to be able to enter the car would be if he opened the door himself the way it was set up. She was human, and most definitely not a hunter, that was blaringly obvious by her mannerisms and the fact that she wouldn't be able to hide a weapon to save her life in what she was wearing, and if she could, he would be thoroughly impressed.

Sara was in a state of shock, the only logical conclusion she could come to, because really no one would play this much of an elaborate trick on her or would even be able to, is that she was in an alternate universe where Teen Wolf was actually events that happened, are happening, will happen, whatever she didn't know. And really none of that was logical, but it was the only conclusion she could come to.

By the time they reached Beacon Hills, Sara was thinking ways to jump out of the car without hurting herself to much. Yes, in the TV show Chris was fucking awesome and she imagined him as her own dad at times. Yes that was fucked up, and the dude was crazy when he was 'training' Alison. But even that would be better than her dad who she barely talked to, and the closest thing they got to actually having 'father daughter time' was that one time he drove her to school when she was 13 because it was raining too hard for her to walk that day.

So yes she still felt closer to Chris than her own dad, but that didn't mean she was stupid. The guy didn't know anything about her and he sure as hell probably wouldn't think twice about putting a bullet in her if he thought she was a threat and or hiding something. She was definitely half of those things at this point.

The car came to a stop at a stop sign just entering the town. They had been on some old highway that was rarely ever used now that the new one had been put in.

She just had to play it cool. That was easy right? Just get out of the car and go…where? She couldn't exactly tell Christ 'hey I'm from an alternate universe that puts your guy's lives on TV and uses your pain and suffering for entertainment!' that would definitely go over fantastically. Deaton was always an option but would the guy even be around the veterinary clinic now? It was late, and it wasn't like she knew where the guy actually lived. "Um, so if you could drop me off at the vet clinic in town that would be great." What the fuck Sara? Yeah, way to play it cool you absolute retard! That's not suspicious at all, nearing midnight, suspicious barely clothed girl asks a hunter to drop her off at the guys place of business who moonlights (ha!) as a supernatural adviser. Awesome Sara, absolutely awesome. Seriously, how did she get this far in life without getting killed already?

"What business do you have there?"

Yeah okay, if she didn't know who Chris was that sentence would be ten times less intimidating,

"Oh, Alan is my uncle on my dad's side. Well, I guess he's not really my uncle my parents were just really good friends with him and that's what I ended up calling him" Okay that was good, not said in any suspicious undertones. "When you said Beacon Hills I was really surprised because he lives here, huge coincidence right?"

"It's funny how those kinds of things happen"

Well shit, he didn't believe her; at least he wasn't pulling a gun on her. They pulled into the parking lot just Deaton was walking out. The universe hated her. It was plain and simple, everything was against her.

She had to act fast, Chris got out of the car moments before she did. She threw her arms around Deaton, who looked slightly (okay extremely) taken aback "Uncle Alan! It's so good to see you! You wouldn't believe my day, crazy. Chris here gave me a lift, isn't that nice?" Her back was turned to Chris now and she was trying to convey the 'please play along please' look. She turned back to Chris replacing the look with a smile. If it wasn't so dark Chris might have seen Deaton narrow his eyes at her suspiciously before replying "Yes… I wasn't expecting you so soon." He eyed her, pretty much judging her clothing choices. "You look like you have been through quite…an ordeal. Thank you Chris for helping my niece." After a few, really awkward pleasantries and near close calls later Chris left and Deaton and Sara walked into the clinic.

"Now, are you going to tell me who you are and what that was all about?"


	3. Chapter 3

****Authors note: so it got to the point where I had to decide at what point to make this set in, either make it during the later seasons or start somewhere in the beginning. I'm going to start it roughly somewhere season one or two, not too far out from when Scott just started out as a werewolf but also not so far in to where it gets to the depressing aspects of the show…also it's not really going to be canon compliant? Just Sara's presence will be enough to mess things up and Sara will also notice some weird differences in her new reality as opposed to the show she watched. Some things will be the same, but other things will be way different. Also, I'm very sorry for any typos or grammar mistakes, I don't have a beta reader or anything like that, so it is what it is I guess. ****

To be honest, it was both easier and harder then she thought it would be to explain her situation to Deaton. Easier because the guy seemed to believe her and open to what she was telling him (she doubted he would listen to her anxious rambling for two and a half hours if he didn't). Harder because, it really is frustrating trying to weed out what exactly could send you here when you come from an alternate universe, the rules could be completely different, just the same, or only just enough of a change to mean something but be incredibly hard to find out what the hell it was.

With only about half an hour of Deaton skimming through some of his books and some quick internet searching after she told him where she had lived, Deaton had found that in this universe the area was a known druid burial ground in the supernatural "circle", if it wasn't known and had been in fact the same where she lived there very well could have been a house built on top of something like that. Great. Somewhere in all that Sara mentioned that she had actually wished to be here.

Deaton's head kind of tilted to the side in question and asked, not in a judging way but purely curious.

"Why would you wish something like that?"

This place did have an abundance of things that had a particular taste for humans and she was well, human.

Being the awkward person she was she didn't actually know how to say it without doing a whole long rambling thing where she wished she could just stop talking, but if she did then it would be left in a place where she hadn't gotten to a point yet. So she explained partially the back story of always being alone growing up, and simply wanting a chance to know people who were that loyal to each other, and maybe if she was lucky getting a chance to be a part of that.

She wasn't completely delusional. Sara knew that she was more likely to win the lottery then be some weird outsider who knew things about them and be greeted with open arms into their 'pack' or group. Even if it did happen it would take a while, a long while.

Deaton gave her another one of those famous cryptic 'I know something but I won't tell you' looks before saying

"You wanted family. Like a wolf it seems you have a deep seated yearning for a pack and you were 'drawn here' in a sense I suppose. On that scale it's very uncommon for a human. Not unheard of, but uncommon."

After an awkward silence, Sara grabbed the clothes Deaton had given her. He had mentioned saying they were Scott McCall's, that he generally left a pair of sweats and a T-shirt in case he needed them.

"You wishing that and the fact that you are here are probably connected. Do you regret it?"

Did she regret it? So far she had to walk miles without shoes and be in a very tense car ride with an Argent. She was also likely to be killed by some supernatural creature in the near future, but did she actually regret it?

"I don't know yet."

She turned to walk into the bathroom that was down the hall. The lighting in the clinic was much brighter than the dull street lamps let off outside the building, so for the first time tonight her back was turned and completely visible to Deaton.

"That's quite the interesting tattoo you have" Sara turned to him in confusion "I don't have a-" Sara saw a glimpse of the back of her right shoulder in a mirror Deaton had on the wall as she glanced behind her. To be honest it was extremely unnerving. The thing looked like a cross between a regular tattoo and something that had been etched into her skin; it was a dark purple almost black color.

"That's not ominous at all. I did not have that before." There was a pregnant pause before Deaton spoke again

"That's very interesting" he said in his very vague Deaton way, like he knew something but he wasn't going to tell you what he thought until he knew a hundred percent what it could be "It's a triskelion, it can mean any of three things, with werewolves its common to mean alpha, beta, and omega and how they are all interconnected and all a part of each other. But with these runes that are alongside it and overlapping with the triskelion itself, it holds a very different meaning. I haven't seen runes like these alongside a triskelion. Do you mind if I take a picture of it?" Oh yeah, he knew something but he wasn't going to tell her.

"Are you going to tell me what you think it is, or are you just going to go with the whole cryptic thing?"

He didn't answer. It's safe to assume he's mostly always going to go with the whole cryptic thing.

XXXXX

That night (really a few hours into the morning until the clinic opened), Sara slept on a cot that that Deaton had laying around while he went home to get some books and do a little research before coming back.

"Dude, who is this girl?... is she wearing your clothes?" someone asked, whoever he was talking to didn't respond and before she knew it, in her half asleep state she was being poked in the face.

Sara completely fell off the cot; Stiles Stilinski's face was probably about three inches from her face, looking about as terrified as she was because of her sudden movement backwards.

"Holy crap. Heart attacks are a problem, a huge problem. Don't contribute." She muttered barely loud enough for her to hear herself.

"Who are you? Why are you wearing my clothes? Where's Deaton? Did you kill him?!" Scott had chosen to ignore her statement and jumped straight to the worst possible conclusions.

"Scott, what the hell? You don't just ask someone that! If she did she would either A: lie or B: kill us! Besides if she did why would she stay here? That's right she wouldn't. Murders don't generally stick around and try on peoples clothes! You are totally unprepared for this life. Just be lucky you have me around buddy." Stiles had rolled his eyes while saying the last part, exasperated, he, almost condescendingly, patted Scot's shoulder in a way one would do to a child.

Last night had been a very talkative night for Sara, generally she didn't say much and when people talked she didn't jump into the conversations, she just sat and listened. The situation warranted some explanations though, so she had been forced to talk more than usual. When she was extremely confused or under extreme amounts of stress (more than her general normal doses of anxiety she always carries) she tended to ramble more than usual. Last night was just the right formula for induced talking and rambling with a dash of sarcasm on occasion thrown in.

So basically she just stared at them both, wide eyed and looking completely terrified. It had been years since people who were around her age talked that much in front of her, generally they avoided her like the plague to begin with, and counting in she had graduated two years ago it didn't help her case much.

"Dude, I think we broke her. Congratulations Scott, that's what, happens when you accuse people of murder when you first see them! We don't even have any reason to assume Deaton's dead!"

"Me?! You're the one who woke her up by getting inches from her face and then continuing poking her!"

They continued to bicker like an old married couple (in a completely platonic way, you weirdo's). Once they started they just couldn't seem to stop. Sara just sat back and watched, fascinated. That is until they turned back to her and Stiles asked "So… who exactly are you?"

Should she even tell them? If she didn't, what would the lie be? Would they believe the truth? Who was she kidding, they had found out freaking werewolves and other supernatural creatures existed, of course they would believe her. If not, there was truly no hope for the youth of the nation.

"Um…I'm Sara, and I'm from an alternate universe."

She felt like she was in one of those groups 'hi my name is bob, I'm an alcoholic'. Stiles didn't seem to miss the comparison as he smirked slightly, then as if suddenly realizing what she said, his jaw fell open in either shock or just plain exasperation, maybe both.

"An alternate universe?! Are you sure? What was different? Was Hitler a Jewish man? Oh man, that would be ironic."

Scott just stared at stiles.

"Okay, that was a bit insensitive. Hitler had millions of people killed. Not a joking matter. Sorry if you're Jewish or anything like that… But seriously. How'd you just know? What major difference told you 'oh crap, I'm in an alternate universe because this aspect is just so different that I just can't be in Kansas anymore?"

"Um…" she had watched the show and knew what the people were like, but really it was pretty overwhelming to have someone talk this much to (more at) her. It was nice in a way… but still overwhelming. The most she talked to someone before was the old lady next door who she helped sometimes with daily stuff, and even then she only talked to her like two times a week. "Well you see…There was this show where I'm from… and it's called 'Teen Wolf'…And Scott there is the 'Teen Wolf'…"

Scott was about to comment but Stiles butted in first. "Oh. My. God. This can't be real. I've read fan fictions like that! You're serious though? Deaton isn't like punking us or something? Who am I kidding, Deaton is the most serious guy I have ever met…besides Derek… I think he only knows how to be serious…" he got kind of a far off look there for a moment as if contemplating something.

Scott looked at Stiles weirdly "You read fan fiction…?"

"Really? That's the weirdest thing that you got out of all this? She tells you that we're in a TV show in another universe and you focus on my reading habits. Nice Scott."

They then proceeded to nag her into telling more information about it, up until she had told them everything (minus the parts about giving away possible important future details, she wasn't sure if she should completely avoid that kind of thing or not yet). Eventually Deaton came through the door carrying a bunch of books and other supplies. He glanced over at Stiles and Scott looking at Sara intently listening to whatever she had been saying.

Deaton sighed "Shouldn't you two be at school?"

"Yeah, you see about that. That's why we're here. Schools closed for the day. They found another body, at the school this time, girls' locker room, shredded into pieces apparently…"


	4. Chapter 4

"This isn't good…This isn't good at all"

Because they still had a certain level of wariness for her (which really they should, she just popped up literally out of nowhere all mysterious like and claims to be from an alternate universe, she would be pissed at them for trusting her when next to nothing is known on how or why she was here) they continued their conversation in another room. Okay, yes she was proud of them for being wary of her, hell, even she would be wary of her given the circumstances, but that did not mean she didn't 'just so happen to hear what they were saying anyways' she would never eavesdrop…that would imply a purposeful of overhearing information she shouldn't be listening to…okay that's exactly what she was doing but in a non-suspicious manner…

Really all she was doing was sitting on the cot she had slept on the previous night and leaning toward the room that they had entered a few minutes before. It was one of those things were if she didn't concentrate on listening she would have heard their voices but not exactly what they were saying. So yes, she was in fact eavesdropping on them. She would have gone to the door and listened against it, the cliché move where you generally get caught in the act, but knowing about Scott's wolf-y abilities rendered that plan useless and getting caught would happen much earlier than in the movies.

"Shit…What are you Trying-…? Sacrifices…? He's not going to like this…Gnomes…Fucking Gnomes."

That was pretty much all she heard of the conversation that had lasted nearly half an hour, it really wasn't much, in fact she was a fucking failure at eavesdropping while trying to not get caught. She didn't get caught, but she didn't get much information either.

Scott and Stiles walked out of the room and proceeded to throw awkward glances her way while gathering a few books from Deaton's book shelf. After a few long minutes of awkwardness Stiles spoke up.

"So…yeah, you'll be staying with Derek for a while, that's the plan so far, he doesn't know about this plan yet, so that will be fun…"

It would have been a lie if Sara said 'oh yeah, okay, I'm cool with this', Derek was fucking scary. Sure she loved his character in the show, he's awesome. But it was kind of the same situation with Chris Argent, the dude was admirable, but he could be fucking dangerous, especially if they didn't trust you or were unsure of what your motives really were. To be honest, if someone like her popped up into her life she wouldn't trust them either, maybe act like she did to lull them into a false sense of security so she had the upper ground if something did go down.

"Um…You don't mean Derek, the dude who is all… do what I say or ill rip you're throat out with my teeth, Derek? Because if you don't mean that guy then yeah…totally cool with having a slumber party with the dude just dropping in unannounced and getting to know him." She was rambling again nervously, in her head she was mentally willing herself to shut the hell up. It seemed getting dropped into an alternate reality or whatever this was brought out her inner rambler way more often than before. It wasn't exactly that surprising given the circumstances, but still, it was stressing her out that she was so stressed out that she was talking this much, because talking definitely stressed her out.

"Um…yeah, that is the guy, Super Lovable Derek. That teeth thing can be really is creepy though if you don't know him…matter of fact its creepy even if you do know him…" Stiles trailed off as if re-evaluating how creepy Derek really could be.

Xxx

"Can't you try calling him again? Maybe he'll pick up this time… It just sounds like a really bad idea to surprise a werewolf, who quite frankly gets angry a lot, with an unexpected and most like completely unwelcome house guest. Scott… you're mom seems nice… hey don't you have a guest room in your house Scott…yeah I think you do!" she was freaking out. Firstly because she was slightly terrified of Derek Hale because he was scary as fuck, (yes, on the outside looking in its funny to see him get angry and slam stiles head against a steering wheel, but when a person does this in real life Sara had a suspicion it wouldn't be quite so funny), Secondly was because well she was meeting Derek Hale and that scared the shit out of her, because a lot of the time the dude was intimidating as shit (pretty much the same reason as reason one), she was likely to cry if anyone ended up yelling at her or in her general direction or around her because of her. So to summarize Derek Hale is scary as fuck and intimidating as shit and Sara was ninety-five percent likely to cry in the first ten minutes of meeting the guy.

Scott just gave her a look, the kind that said 'even if my mom agreed I wouldn't trust you around her' look. Yes, a low blow to the whole self-esteem thing but if this situation was in the show she would be happy that Scott didn't let random, possibly evil girl around his mom (she's not evil, at least as far as she knows, but they don't know that dammit, and no matter how much it would be cool if they instantly trusted her, Sara would be disappointed in them if they did.).

"Yeah… didn't think that would work, but really it was worth a try to stay somewhere else, the guy is fucking intimidating as shit!"

Scott rolled his eyes and Stiles kind of snorted in an agreement.

Reverting back to her old ways she stayed completely silent the rest of the way trying to mentally assure herself that she was thinking of the worst possible scenario (Derek threatening her with his teeth) and anything that happened if not that would end up being a win.

By the time they got to Derek's loft she was trying her hardest to stave off a panic attack, because wouldn't that just be the cherry on top of this shit sundae. It was illogical, really she shouldn't be this freaked out, she handled the other people relatively well, she shouldn't be this terrified of one guy- err werewolf, but that's beside the point at the moment.

That's the thing about anxiety she supposed, it was in fact irrational more than half the time and that's what pissed her off about it. She could be completely cool (or at least able to not totally freak the fuck out) while she's in a car with a hunter who could and would torture her out of any information she may have if she acted suspicious enough. But when encountering a moody and temperamental werewolf that in all likelihood wouldn't actually do anything to her, unless she gave him a valid reason too or actually attempted to do anything to hurt the people around him.

Before Scott could even knock on the door it flew open "What the hell do you want?" Derek all but growled at him, his nose then seemed to wrinkle slightly as if he noticed the smell of her anxiety. Scott either hadn't noticed it because of his inexperience in being able actually know what smell was what or he didn't care, with Scott it was probably option one, the guy seemed to always care about everything that he wasn't completely oblivious about.

"Why haven't you been answering your phone? We tried calling like five times! The killings look like its gnomes according to Deaton…"

Derek looked at them in disbelief "Gnomes? Really?" he asked borderline sarcastically while doing an eyebrow movement that was completely condescending.

"Yeah… He said it looked ritualistic and the pattern has been every eight days on the dot. So we still have six days before the next one and Deaton has a pretty good idea where they are nesting." Scott then glanced at Sara nervously before quickly saying nudging Stiles to talk

He rolled his eyes in the 'of course Scott would pawn this part off on me' kind of way. "So this is Sara, she's going to be staying with you since she can't stay with us… she dropped in from an alternate universe…or something like that where she watched a TV show about us, which means she knows a lot about us, which is a bit creepy. Yeah, Crazy right? But anyways she's not dangerous…at least probably not since she checks out with Deaton. Wow look at that its late we have to go!"

Stiles said all this incredibly fast then proceeded to shove Scott forward and out before Derek could respond. To say Derek looked pissed off was an understatement.

"Yeah…So they probably should have started with that part at the end…and maybe explained a little more before leaving me here like a couple of cowards." she muttered half to herself, but considering Derek had super hearing she knew he heard what had been said.

He just glared at her, in that extremely intimidating way that only he can do by a different eyebrow position, saying something about not being a baby sitter then saying louder "You're going to explain everything. If you lie, you're going to regret it. I will know if you lie." He then proceeded to, grumpily I might add, walk into his loft leaving the door open for her to follow.

After an hour of telling him her story and proving that she did in fact know things with a Q&A, she had nearly cried twice, but the success of it was that she didn't. Seriously though, rambling on and being slightly sarcastic was draining on the system, but having to talk one on one to an actual person and being to awkward to do much rambling at the moment she answered with as few words as possible, this had in turn caused Derek to give her multiple suspicious glares over the course of the hour. That along with the fact that she was probably letting off a whole bunch of 'nervous scents' probably didn't help either because the guy had werewolf-y abilities to pick that kind of shit up, the knowledge of that in of itself made her feel just so awkward.

Authors Note: Hey, sorry about taking nearly a month to update, I have no valid excuse. This chapter is kind of crappy (well more crappy then the other chapters) but I hope whoever is reading this enjoys it at least slightly. Well, have a good day!


	5. Chapter 5

The evening went on just as awkwardly as it began. When she had arrived it was probably four in the afternoon, the explaining had only lasted about an hour which left about four to five hours until she could 'go to sleep', any time before that would be just weird. Oh yeah, hey its 5pm and I'm going to bed, that won't be awkward since your place is basically one giant room right? Even then it would be blaringly obvious that she wasn't actually asleep but trying to deflect awkwardness, which would in turn make things, oh probably a thousand times more awkward then needed.

So the solution you may ask? Sara figured taking up as little space on the couch and staring at the wall was a good start (really it was just a different brand of awkward). She had her legs up against her body with her arms wrapped around them. Maybe if she wasn't exceedingly bothersome the guy wouldn't kill her in her sleep, with his teeth…she never really did get over that line, funny on TV, slightly terrifying when based in real life.

Now she knew the likelihood of Derek actually killing her were slim to none, he wasn't a bad guy. It was just the fact that Sara always went to the worst case scenario is why she was thinking so much on it. What if she had been sent to a reality where the guy was secretly evil and had a grudge on humans and was out to eat them all one by one until the human race was extinct but he was super good at hiding it? It could happen, evil Derek Hale befriends new wolf Scott in Hopes to get closer to Stiles because Stiles father is the sheriff and that could have some advantages. You never know with these kinds of things all sorts of things could be different and she just didn't know it yet, she hadn't even been here 48 hours yet.

Speaking of 48 hours she hoped her cat was okay.

Derek sighed, loudly, behind her from where he was standing behind her in the kitchen. He walked around in front of the couch grabbing her legs and pulled them across the couch.

"What are you-?!" it had caught her by surprise, one moment she was staring at the wall wondering if the old lady next door had checked in and fed her cat, they had an agreement, when one of them was gone whether or not they gave notice to the other, they would feed each others animals. But really, the lady was forgetting things lately, so that had her worried.

"Calm. Down." He all but growled "You being on edge is putting me on edge. There is no reason for you to be, if I had decided to kill you because of you being here is 'inconvenient' I would have done it already, think of Stiles, if I haven't killed him after just knowing him this long you're probably going to be just fine." Was that a joke? Put that down in the books, Derek Hale attempted joking and it wasn't a complete fail.

"Now, quit with the uncomfortable sitting position, the couch is huge, even if you took up as much room as possible you wouldn't be taking up enough space to where it would become annoying. So stop it." He said going back to being irritable, then proceeded back to what he was doing before.

It was technically true, for a couch it was pretty big, it was probably due to the fact that the guy had random teenagers dropping in whenever they wanted. That didn't make it any less weird for her to just 'relax' though.

When she was a kid she could recall a brief stint when her parents had forced her to go to an after school program, basically it was glorified babysitting. That lasted three weeks before her parents completely forgot that they actually had told her she had to go. The event came about because her Aunt on her dads side had been in town more often that month than usual, and being the attentive parents that they were decided she needed to not be alone at the age of nine so much. Really they had suddenly become aware that, hey we probably shouldn't leave our young child home alone when Aunt Claire is around because she works for Child Services. Eventually Aunt Claire had left to go back home across the country.

During those three weeks though had been hell for a nine year old. If it wasn't enough to be called a fat piece of shit by teenagers during the school year, she had to deal with it at 'daycare for the ages of 7-15'. They wouldn't let her sit in any of the chairs or couches. The couches because, and I quote, you're so big if you sit on these no one else can, and proceeded to shove her off the couch. The chairs because well, they could break from the weight, now none of this was true, no nine year old could be that heavy and not have serious fucking medical problems. Sara didn't know that though, she was smart but in general very gullible.

The only places at lunch (it had been summer time), that had been open to sit, was near the trash cans. You can probably see how this could be disastrous. One particularly full of himself kid, decided it would be funny to 'miss' the trash can by a few feet and dump is half eaten sandwich and chocolate milk all over her head. Yeah. That was wonderful.

On the bright side it had infuriated one of the volunteers and the guy had helped her clean up in the staffs' bathroom, then the rest of the day let her hang out in the break room. Though, it was never actually found out who dumped the food on her. She couldn't exactly see the face clearly through, milk and tears.

It had been that persons first day volunteering, and ultimately her last so she didn't exactly get to thank him for being the only nice person ever after the fact.

Lost in thought Sara suddenly realized Derek was standing in front of her again with an expectant look on his face like he was waiting for an answer., she nearly jumped out of her skin, she either needed to stop daydreaming or he needed to seriously make noise when he walks around like he was waiting for an answer to something.

"I'm so sorry…what did you say?"

Derek's eyebrows were raised, speaking volumes. It didn't matter how loud they were 'speaking' per say because it wasn't very helpful though considering she didn't speak Derek's eyebrows. She wasn't sure if she wanted to speak eyebrow either, knowing her she would mention it one day without thinking. Now that would be weird. 'Oh hey, the dudes just hungry. What you can't tell? It's the eyebrows man, everything's in the eyebrows.'

"I don't have anything in the kitchen to eat so I'm going to order pizza, that's alright with you?"

"Oh…uh yeah pizza is fine…thank you...?"

Authors note: Thank you guys for commenting, favoriting, and following! Mystic Archer horse- yeah…I'm not that experienced with writing yet, this is one of the first things that I have decided to consistently write so I'm new at this and using it to work to try and get better, thank you for commenting I'd love to read that story if it gets postedJ.

Also this is mainly a filler chapter:/ sorry about that but the next one will start getting into better things, like an actual plot hopefully :O. I hope to get the next chapter up very soon in the next week or so probably, but I'm sorry if that doesn't happen though if plans change, but it will eventually go up! (Unless a zombie apocalypse happens then I'm sorry to say it may never go up in that case lol.) Hope you all have a great day!:)


	6. Chapter 6

That first night at Derek's was full of awkward moments and pizza, it didn't help the fact that Derek generally seemed to go to bed later, which in turn caused the awkward moments to be greatly extended. That probably has something to do with him trying to live up to the monster in the night stereotype that tries to attach itself to werewolves. Derek was an okay guy, but he really did try to keep the stereotype alive by keeping creepy stalker tendencies in the show that she had seen.

Derek had drove her to the clinic before he went to go wherever he was to 'check things out' and mutter something about how 'gnomes…very dangerous…to dangerous' to himself along with a few other things that she couldn't understand. This whole being out of the loop irritated her, she felt like it was high school all over again. She got it, and understood why she was out of the loop but that didn't stop those pesky things we call feelings to act up and make you irritated when you didn't want to be.

Deaton was even more cryptic and confusing in person then the show actually portrayed. To put it one way, the reality of 'Teen Wolf' if you want to call it that is the book, and the TV show that we get to watch is the movie adaption of things, so there were changed, lots of changes. Sara just had no clue what most of them were yet.

"What sent you here is very old magic, and given that it sent you to another universe on just you wishing something it's also extremely powerful magic, which is a problem. From what I've gathered so far"

Sara noticed how he failed to mention what exactly he gathered and how he gathered it, she felt it was best she didn't mention that just yet.

"The person who created and casted this spell will have to undo it to send you back, both parties, you and the caster, would have to want for you to go back also. Along with that, the individual who did this would still have to be alive for that to happen, it is very likely that they aren't anymore"

Deaton definitely knew more then he tried to let on, if she hadn't been specifically looking for him being vague on purpose and skirting around details she wouldn't have noticed it. The way he explained that they were probably dead was more for her benefit, he sounded like he knew without a doubt that whoever it was, was in fact dead, and he knew them personally.

Sara could be wrong though, she was probably just projecting. That thought didn't stop her from being suspicious though, it did stop her from directly saying 'you know, I think you are a dirty fucking avoider, who is avoiding telling me important details for unknown reasons' though. She couldn't exactly call him a liar either because he wasn't; he was an expert cryptic avoider.

The guy didn't do it just for kicks though, Deaton generally up to date in what she had watched, had reasons to be vague and withhold the truth; it still irked her to no end though.

Xxx

They talked for a while; she also helped him with some weird mixtures that he wouldn't tell her exactly what they were, what they were for, or even what they did. But overall it was a very interesting day.

The only downer about the whole ordeal was the, school had been mentioned as a very important topic. Her not going to school could attract unwanted attention to people who were looking for certain suspicious people (hunters, looking for potential werewolves). Deaton understood that she had already finished school very early, but here that in of itself could arise suspicion from the Argent's.

Deaton had contacts in Beacon Hills School, and other larger schools around the county, who could make her the most legitimate fake school transcript around. She didn't ask what kind of contacts or how he created that contact, Sara was fairly certain he wouldn't answer in a non-vague response.

It was around 3pm in when she left. Derek was late, and she was starving. Having a few dollars that he had all but shoved her way in case she needed anything, she walked to the grocery store to get something.

Sara had all the luck, she was just so lucky, that she ran into Chris Argent in the parking lot. She should play the lottery as soon as she turned eighteen because she was just so incredibly lucky.

Sara hated life at the moment.

Avoidance didn't work out for her all that well, especially since Chris didn't like to skirt around things.

"I heard you have been hanging around Derek Hale, how do you know him?"

How the fuck did he 'hear' that so quickly?! She understood having hunter connections but that was just ridiculous.

"Um… his family used to be friends with mine back in the day I guess…so I just thought and meet him."

She needed to meet up with some people to improve her lying and evasion of topic skills, at this rate she was going to get kidnapped and tortured until she told people what she knew.

"Right, just like Alan Deaton is a family friend, who you call 'uncle' and he calls you his 'niece' even though neither of you are related at all."

Well that just became ten times tenser then it was before, and that was saying something, since it was already pretty high up on the scale to begin with.

She played at innocence and looked confused at what he was trying to get at "Yeah, that's right…look I just need to buy some things and leave…it was good seeing you" she went with the 'make it look like you think they are the weirdo and own it option'

She began to walk away when he grabbed her arm "You know what he is don't you?"

"Um…Derek? Yeah…he's an all-around okay guy who gives off accidental creepy vibes but seems like he wouldn't ever actually hurt a fly?" She was now internally panicking, as she pulled her arm away from Chris. She just needed to play it cool was what she was thinking over and over again even though she knows that he knows that she knows.

"You need to watch who you are seen around in this town" Chris said at the same time she heard the distinctive shout of Stiles Stilinski's voice from across the parking lot as he, sped walked towards them (bless his incredible timing).

"Hey! Sara, I've been looking for you!" it was a lie obviously to get her away from talking to a hunter.

She would be forever grateful to Stiles for it too, even enough to forget that moment yesterday when he and Scott just dumped her at Derek's place, alone. Almost.

Chris gave a frustrated sigh as he started to walk away

"I'll be talking to you later." He all but threatened in the way that Chris does, before he got into his car and left.

Sara all but attacked Stiles in a hug, he flailed half surprised and half panicked.

"You have the most amazing timing ever! I love you so much right now!" she exclaimed before she let him go and moved away. She didn't notice the blush that was spreading across his face when she moved on in a more subdued tone

"Chris is a lot more intimidating in person; seriously the guy needs to take something to tone it down a notch."

Stiles nodded in agreement at that, one could not argue that Chris wasn't a fucking scary guy. He gets better and more on their side later but he sure as hell doesn't get less scary.

"Do you know where Derek is? He was supposed to meet Scott and me a few hours ago but never showed."

"What? Shit, he must have gone to do whatever you guys were going to do alone, before he dropped me off at Deaton's he was muttering something about Gnomes and how they were 'too dangerous.' I didn't hear the rest but now that I think about it that idiot probably went off alone."

"Shit I have to go…He doesn't know about the… shit." He said before trying to call Scott, who didn't answer is phone (what a surprise); Stiles then proceeded to begin hurrying away.

"I'm coming with you; I'm not letting you go off potentially alone. That's just not happening" she said before jumping into the passenger seat.

"What?! No, get out, you could die! Or be evil and we don't know it… or you could die!" he all but spazzed out.

She sighed but said "We really don't have time for this, you would have to forcibly remove me from this car, and I just don't see that happening."

"Get. Out. Now."

"No I don't think that happening…."

"I really hate you right now" he muttered before starting the car and speeding off in (probably) the direction of evil Gnomes.

Xxx

You could say it went well, but it also went really, really badly. Scott was nowhere to be found and would not answer his phone so Stiles and Sara went in alone. Apparently the Gnomes set up their base in some old ladies house near the school. Said old lady had accidently summoned them to her house unknowingly to avenge the death of her grandson who had died a few years back at a party. Somehow Derek was at that party…she still didn't understand exactly why, or even why he was in Beacon Hills at that time, at the moment that had been beside the point. The point was that Derek was probably next on the Gnome hit list and there was no telling if Gnomes could successfully kill a werewolf or not. So it was safe to say that Derek was in possible Mortal danger at that moment and he had no clue how to kill them.

The answer to that was with Borax apparently, it is in many cleaning products. Sara wasn't even going to go into all the jokes she could make at the moment about that, let alone go into the thought that gnomes were somehow connected to leviathans and other Supernatural things that could be dangerous.

So the doused the place with Cleaning product and the Gnomes themselves in the nick of time, they were just about to, literally, eat Derek's heart out.

Everything was well and good until the old lady came home. Now that wouldn't have been much of a problem except apparently her neighbor was a cop, and he just so happened to be helping her with her groceries, isn't that just nice?

Long story short, Derek and Sara were handcuffed to a bench while Stiles was getting ripped a new one by Sheriff Stilinski in his office.

She could hear him yelling at Stiles about breaking and entering and why on God's name he was doing it with Derek Hale of all people. In Sheriff Stilinskis defense, Derek had been a former murder suspect and he did bury his sister, who was once thought to have murdered, in his old front yard in front of his burnt house.

There was also a portion in there where he asked who the hell 'that girl is', indicating to Sara, where Stiles couldn't really answer and just made up some really lame excuse about a new foreign exchange student?

She really hated stiles right now, he was about as bad of a liar she was and was just not helping their situation.

Six hours later, and no phone call (what has the world come to?!), the old lady decided not to press charges if they bought her all new Gnomes, Stiles was about to object but Derek gave him (in her opinion) the death glare, and she said in panic "Stiles, please shut up" while Sheriff Stilinski looked at his son incredulously for almost objecting to the offer.

Xxx

Derek was allowed to leave (he didn't leave) and Stiles got yelled at some more. But Sara was staying in 'holding'(handcuffed to the bench) because she had absolutely no ID and when asked who she was or why she was in Beacon Hills as a minor with no apparent guardianship she couldn't answer with a legitimate reason that would allow her to leave.

Derek was arguing with Sheriff Stilinski about Sara still being in holding, and teetering dangerously close to being arrested, when Chris Argent of all people walks in.

Today was just not their day. No seriously today was really not their day. Chris was claiming responsibility for Sara saying that she was his niece, whose parents just died and came to live with him he was now the only family she had now after her aunt(Chris's wife) died a few months before her parents did(apparently his wife was already dead? That was different now too, she was really starting to wonder how different it really was.

If they weren't in the middle of a police station Derek would be full blown freaking out right now. At this point you could tell he was trying to contain himself enough to not attack Chris right on the spot.

Sara was staving off a freak out of her own, stupidly to scared to scream at the sheriff that Chris would probably murder her, brutally, after he questioned her about who she was, what did she know, where she came from etc. But hey almost panic attacks did that to a person.

Stiles was going off about how, since she didn't have any identification they didn't know if Chris was telling the truth when Chris pulled out documentation that 'proved' who she was and that he in fact was not lying.

At this point Derek had been forcibly removed from the area (he let them obviously, if he didn't that would be extremely bad), and stiles had been sent to his dads office under the threat of 'we will talk later',

Sara was fucked, absolutely fucked.

Authors note: First off, I'm a dirty liar and you should never believe me when I set a date for the next chapter. Just don't. Also I'm sorry for any mistakes in this, I don't have a beta reader and I probably will never get one, so sorry about that :/. But if you all have any suggestions on how I can make this better than by all means comment or message me about it! God knows this story could be better! Anyways I hope you guys have a wonderful day, and I'd say I will update soon, but you all now know if I say that the next update will be a few months from now :P.


End file.
